For nodes in a computer network to receive a particular data stream, a network administrator can setup a point-to-multipoint traffic engineering (P2MP TE) label switch paths between a source label switch router and a common group of destination label switch routers. The source label switch router may broadcast or transmit the particular data stream to all the destination label switch routers by way of the P2MP TE label switch paths.
The setup of such P2MP TE label switch paths requires each source label switch router to be aware of all destination label switch routers within the group. Such groups commonly include a significant number of destination label switch routers, and there may also be a potentially large number of source label switch routers. The large number of label switch routers requires a network administrator to manually configure all destination label switch routers on each source label switch router. Such manual configuration is cumbersome and prone to misconfiguration.